


Death Threats

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [275]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death Threats, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where Misha's receiving death threats from an actor and tries to hide it from his boyfriend, Richard, but Richard finds out and beats the living crap out of the actor or something. (Idk if you write violence. If not, do what you like) Then Richard comforts Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Threats

When the threats first started, Misha shrugged them off, not bothering to take them seriously.

But then they got worse, the longer it went on. And then the actor finally confronted Misha, threatening him.

“Better watch your back, because I’m watching you, and I’ll be waiting.” The actor growled before leaving.

Misha watched the actor leave and he shuddered slightly.

_

Throughout the day, Misha seemed to be at only half energy.

“Misha, dude, what’s wrong?” Richard asked.

“It’s nothing.” Misha said, giving a pathetic attempt at a smile.

“Yeah, that sure looks like nothing’s wrong.” Richard said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Misha said.

“Uh-huh.” Richard said, eyeing Misha.

_

Richard kept an eye on Misha, so when he saw a confrontation happening between Misha and one of the other actors, with Misha flinching at every word, Richard suddenly knew what was happening and he grew angry.

He stormed over there, and shoved the actor.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Richard yelled. “Get the fuck out!” Richard pushed him back again, growling. “I am using all my power to not leave you in a bloody pulp right now. So get! The fuck! Out! Now!” Richard yelled, giving a final shove, and watching the man collide with the ground.

The actor got up and dashed off and Richard turned to Misha.

“Misha. Jesus, dude. Is he what everything was about?” Richard asked.

Misha nodded and Richard led Misha over to a lounging area, settling him down and sitting by him.

“What was going on?” Richard asked.

“Kept…kept sending death threats and stuff. I didn’t take it seriously at first, but then he kept confronting me, and threatening me.”

“Jesus Christ Misha. You should have told someone.”

“I…I was afraid…”

“Alright. OK.” Richard said, pulling Misha close. Misha’s head rested on Richard’s shoulder, nuzzling against it. “Well I won’t let him threaten you anymore. First thing, we’re gonna report him. And get his ass out of here.” Richard said. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you.” Richard promised. “I won’t let it happen.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Richard nodded. “Nothing’s gonna harm you. Not while I’m around, Misha.”

Misha wrapped his hands around Richard, and Richard kissed his temple. “Nothing will hurt you Misha.”


End file.
